


Attack On Titans - NSFW & Spicy Headcanon

by Kacilya



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kacilya/pseuds/Kacilya
Summary: As the title suggests! Lots of NSFW :)ENJOY !!!
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Reader, Connie Springer/Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Erwin Smith/Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Attack On Titans - NSFW & Spicy Headcanon

You are with the members of the different Brigades on the main square because Queen Historia has an announcement to make. Not especially wanting to be there, you are behind everyone with your boyfriend.

 **\- I'm bored, it will be long his speech ?** _You moan._

Eren by your side lets out a small laugh seeing you so impatient. He puts his arm around your shoulders and places his lips on your temple.

 **\- It's the Queen, don't be so sass baby.** _He smiles._

 **\- You like my usual insolence.** _You provoke him with a smirk._

He doesn't respond to your astonishment, but takes his arm off your shoulders. You look at him with a raised eyebrow and see him bite his lower lip. His hand falls brutally on your right buttock and you let out a gasp of surprise.

 **\- Don't tease me like that. You know how it's gonna end.** _He smirks._

You unconsciously run your tongue over your lip, detailing him from top to bottom. You smile a little and look ahead.

 **\- You're looking for me Y/N.** _He blows in your ear._

Chills rise up to your cheeks and you hold your breath to give yourself content. His head does not move away and a few strands of his hair that is not caught in his bun tickle your jaw.

His lips brush the contour of your jaw and the lobe of your ear which he catches between his teeth. You let out a moan of satisfaction as you close your eyes.

 **\- Stop it.** _You breathe._

**\- That's not what you usually tell me.**

He runs his tongue around your neck and nibbles your skin. He gently sucks your skin between his teeth telling you that you will have a nice mark when he is finished. His hand placed since earlier on your right buttock, glide delicately on the left one and go down towards the back of your thigh.

This simple touch makes your thighs tighten and you feel the excitement rising in you. Your heart is beating faster and you have trouble breathing normally.

**\- We're not alone, Eren.**

**\- Don't be innocent, I know you want to.** _He responds by moving his hand up to the inside of your thigh._

He bites the birth of your bared neck as his fingers continue their way. They arrive on your privacy and a moan escapes from your lips.

 **\- Damn...** _You blow._

He strokes you very slowly to tease you and you have to refrain from making noise while biting your lip.

**\- Drop the speech, I want to take you now.**

His hand withdraws from between your legs and you feel a void there. He takes your hand and pulls you back. He takes you away from the main square and walks through small deserted alleys. He stops at the end of an alley and turns left to find a dead end. It is a place away from any prying eyes.

He doesn't give you time to react and pushes you against the stone wall. He throws himself on your lips with greed and you also respond passionately to his kiss. Your hands run through his hair, messing up his bun a bit. He sticks his hips to yours and you can feel his crotch harden with excitement. Feeling him like that against you only increases your arousal and lets out a moan.

**\- Eren...**

**\- I get it.** _He blows against your lips._

He grips your hips firmly and turns you around, your back against his chest. He quickly unbuttoned your pants and pulled them down your legs. Your panties very quickly follow the same path. He doesn't give you time to breathe as two of his fingers pass along your slit. You breathe out a sigh of ecstasy as you close your eyes as the warmth feeling in your lower abdomen grows more and more.

 **\- You're so wet baby.** _He said in a hoarse voice._

He withdraws his fingers and you hear him unbutton his pants and his zipper. A few seconds later you feel his member slide between your thighs making him growl with pleasure. He makes a few back and forth movements against your wet slit. You move your hips a little, you can't wait any longer.

 **\- So impatient...** _He whispers in your ear._

 **\- Please... I want more...** _You moan as you feel him rub against your clit._

He pulls a light laugh from his throat and penetrates you brutally. You cry of surprise and well-being. He begins to move quickly and violently making you both moan. His teeth sink into your shoulder and his hands go under your top to massage your breasts.

His left hand tickles your nipple and his right hand goes down to your clit. He makes circular movements against it without stopping his punches. Your breathing is erratic and your moans fill the place. You even wonder if people will not end up hearing you. As if Eren had read your mind, the hand on your breast moves away to rest against your mouth.

 **\- Fuck Y/N...** _He growls._ **You are so good.**

The heat ball that had formed in your belly gets bigger and bigger to the point where your legs start to shake. Your mouth opens slightly and you bite Eren's fingers while moaning. This only makes him speed up his hip movements while groaning with pleasure. You feel that the heat ball in your belly is going to burst soon.

 **\- Eren, I'm going... Fuck...** _You say between two moans._

**\- Me too...**

He puts his hand correctly over your mouth to stifle your cries which are becoming more and more uncontrolled. His fingers were still doing the same movement on your pink button and his thrusts were deeper and deeper.

The heatball bursts and your walls tighten around his member. Your head instinctively goes backwards as you scream against your boyfriend's hand. He sinks his teeth into your neck, moaning loudly against your skin as he comes inside you.

He does not immediately stop his movements in order to make your orgasm last, leaving you in a state of euphoria. He slowly slows down and rests his forehead against your shoulder as he pulls back. He removes his hand from your mouth and you turn to kiss him lovingly.

You slowly catch your breath and he smiles at you.

**\- You know I love you ?**

**\- I love you too.** _You laugh softly._

He gives you a chaste kiss and quickly pulls up his pants. He takes a few tissues out of his pocket and starts wiping your inner thighs.

 **\- Cute.** _You smile._

 **\- I put you in this state, I must take good care of you.** _He responds by throwing the handkerchiefs on the floor._

You pull up your panties and your pants and kiss your boyfriend once again.

 **\- Come on, let's go back.** _He smiles as he takes your hand._

You return to the main square as if nothing had happened and you see Connie and Sasha giving you a big smile while making a rude movement with their eyebrows. You only answer with a middle finger while laughing and transfer your intention to the speech which is still not finished.


End file.
